Ra Cailum-class Mobile Battleship
The Ra Cailum-class Mobile Battleship is the latest mass produced Battleship and the strongest mass produced ship yet built by the Systems Alliance. Its also the fastest and toughest, using the new Super Lunar Titanium/Ceramic alloy as well as being equipped with shields. The ship makes use of Heat sink "fins" that help regulate the heat produced from its weapons, engines and other systems. This improves the over all performance of the ship. While they might seem like good targets, its dose little harm to the ship if these fins take damage or are destroyed. The six Particle Cannons on the ship is worth twentyfive Turbolasers, making these weapons some of the most powerful ever seen on a Systems Alliance ship. The Ra Cailum is comparable in fire power to many of the star destroyer classes found in many other fleets. Hanger The hanger of the Ra-Cailum, stacks its fighters in two racks with enough space to comfortably perform maintenance and minor repairs on the fighter craft. The racks have a rotary function that will place a fighter into the launching position. These fighters are then launched from the ship with the use of catapults. (Much like how aircraft carrier today launches fighters.) Getting them into the engagement quickly, and because they can arrive there with out using their own power, stealthily. The recovery hanger is set up to house and maintain ExoShells. Its also where fighters are recovered from battle and easily placed back into the internal racks. This allow for simultaneous launching and recovering of fighter craft. Heavily damaged fighters that are salvageable are worked on in the more open recovery hanger or sent to a Jupitris for the repairs. If the fighter is beyond repair they salvage what parts they can then set charges to completely destroy it. Armaments Twin Capital Grade Hi-Mega Particle Cannons What the System Alliance ships see more often then not, is hostile forces under estimating them. Depending on the race they can count how many weapons a Systems Alliance ship has on one hand. But when one cannon strikes a hit and causes about twentyfive cannons worth of damage, well they start to panic. These weapons are the bread and butter of the Systems Alliance ships. Fair firing rate with the uncanny ability to blow up a ship in only a few shots make them the most heavy relied on weapon in the Systems Alliance Fleets. Anti-Star Fighter/Missile Double Beam Guns Latest and greatest in keeping hostile craft from getting a solid shooting solution on your ship. If for what ever reason hostiles get past your fighter screen the combined effort of your gunners behind these weapons will make their day a living hell by keeping them busy trying not to get shot up, and if they do put a hole in your ship these guns will be sure to put a few in them. Missile Launcher Tubes Can use just about anything, all the way up to Nuclear weapons. Yeah we got those too, but we got rules on using them, don't you?